Time for Adventures
by joseraph
Summary: Finn, Jake, and an O/C Adventure through Ooo!
1. Chapter 1

**Ye Olde Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.**

**Finn's POV**

"Come on Jake! For the last time, I'm the last human!" I shouted to my magical dog. Jake looked at me with a confused face "What?" He shouted. "I said, for the last time, I'm the last human!" I replied.

"Ha! I tricked you Finn! You said 'for the last time', but you said it again! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Jake laughed.

"Dude is this another one of your tricks?" I asked him.

"No way man, so, getting back on track. So I smell a human over there in these town ruins," Jake took a breath "Let's explore it" And he left forcing me to follow.

**?'s POV**

_Aw man they're getting closer! Hopefully they won't find me? _"Sniff, dog!" the voice named Finn shouted. _Scratch that thought. I might have to fight. _"Finn, the smell is coming from over here!" Jake said. _Man they're already here! _I grabbed my sword waiting for them to come closer. "Finn over here!" Jake said his voice now in a whisper.

**Finn's POV**

I went over to where Jake was standing. He was pointing at a small, dark closet. Inside it a small reflection of light was coming out, most likely coming from a sword. I grabbed my own sword and I shout "Hello?" Then a kid about my age jumps out at me with a sword.

**DUN DUN DUUUN! Cliffhanger!**

**NO FLAMERS!**


	2. Minor Fight: OC vs Finn!

**Joseraph here with another Chapter of time for Adventures!**

**Disclaimer: If i owned Adventure Time there would be a separate channel for only Adventure Time.**

* * *

** Finn POV**

My instincts took over as soon as both swords hit. I took note of this person's fighting style. He was mostly on the offensive and EXTREMELY fast. The only good thing (for me) was that his swings lacked power.

"Dude he's human!" Jake shouted to me

"What?- Calm him down!" I responded to him.

"Dude we're friends! We don't want to fight!" Jake shouts at the mystery fighter

Blocking a few more shots and dodging a random kick I shouted "Try something else"

Jake apparently got an idea and pulled out a leftover pancake from earlier and threw it at Mystery Fighter and shouted "BACON PANCAKE!" This catches MK (A/N MK stands for mystery kid since MF is mother f***er) off guard as it hits him in the face and knocks him off his balance. Either way he ate pretty quickly.

"Hey man we don't want to fight. I'm Jake" Jake says

"Do all dogs talk now?" MK asks Jake

"I'm Finn, bro whaddup?" I said saving Jake from an awkward question.

"Hey guys I'm -"

* * *

** Cut! End of chapter lol!**

**Peace out! :-) NO NAME FOR YOU! :-)**


	3. Getting to know friends

**Sup guys? I'm here for another chapter for Time for Adventures!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT, if I did I'd be rich.**

**And nao the story!**

**(Third person)**

"Hey guys I'm Josh!" Josh said

"Hey Finn Josh needs a hat to fit in in Ooo don't ya think?" Jake asked Finn

"Yeah man you're right," Finn replied "Hey Josh, do you like wolves? I heard there's this crazy evil fire wolf on the loose in some woods near here! Me and Jake were planning to slay it"

"Yeah sure dude" Josh said. And then the two humans and the talking shape shifting dog started to walk towards a nearby forest.

When the three got into the forest Finn asked him "Hey Josh are you still hungry? You seemed starving back there."

"Yeah I'm starving man I feel as if I hadn't eaten in over a thousand years." Josh admitted

"Well I should have something in here" Finn said taking off his green pack. After rummaging through through the back pack he pulls out a rather large piece of steak and gives it to Josh to hold. "okay guys we'll start a fire-"

"Uhh, Finn?" Jake interrupts pointing at Josh who had already eaten the steak and was spitting out some bones.

"What? I was hungry!" Josh said

**A Small Hike later**

The three still walking started to hear some low growls signifying they were approaching the fire wolf

"Okay, so what's our plan?" Finn asked

All of a sudden a voice started shouting "Help me! Heeelp! Please!" Finn instinctively runs ahead towards the voice. Jake starts to follow him but Josh grabs his hand and says "Were just running in with no plan?"

"Yes" was Jake's answer and he ran after Finn. Josh sighed and ran after them. PPushing his way through some bushes He found himself in a large circle of plain land with no trees and a red wolf in the middle. Finn had what looked like to Josh a blue gumdrop with arms and legs in his hand which was covered in vines "Run lil' guy!" Finn says putting it down and it flees. The wolf looks Josh in the eye. It then shoots fire at his face.

**Dun Dun Dun! Another Cliffhanger! Leave reviews and everything! NO FLAMERS! Peace!**


End file.
